


Vid: We All Fall Down

by AceofWands



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofWands/pseuds/AceofWands
Summary: A love letter to Deep Space Nine.





	Vid: We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> 18 months in the making and who even knows how many hours and it’s finally ready to be shared!
> 
> It has a lot of fast cuts, so is best appreciated through multiple viewings.
> 
> Spoilers for literally the entire series.

Song: We All Fall Down, by The Rigs

Reblog: [Here](http://aceofwands.tumblr.com/post/181542634078/my-love-letter-to-deep-space-nine-18-months-in)


End file.
